Slenderman?
by 96Marth-aNeko
Summary: Aburriiiiiiiiiiiiidooooooooo ...la fiesta se suspendió, espera, un invitado? oh! pero adivinen que...NOS VA A MATAR! / Sacto señores! así de wtfteante el Summary! 8DDD


Tengo hambre .w. no se que tenga que ver con Slender... pero tengo hambre .w. Estaba yo jugando con Slender a las escondidas y el muy se me apareció al frente .3. y me lastime la rodilla al saltar del susto así que pensé ''Porque los condenados de SSBB están tranquilos mientras yo tengo hambre'' así que, nació esto 8DDD

Los personajes no son mios .A. ninguno de ellos...pero tengo hambre eAe

* * *

-Geez, ya hagamos algo divertido! Moriré de aburrimiento!

-Vamos, cálmate Roy, la corriente eléctrica no tardara en llegar, Link ya te lo explico

-Pero aun así lo dudo! Ya pasaron más de dos horas y aun no llega! Vamos, vamos, vamos! hagamos algo!

-Alguien quiere un poco de limonada?...G-gah!

-Ups, perdona Princesita, mi error…

-Porque no simplemente te acuestas en el suelo?

-Lo haría.

-No veo que lo hagas…

-….Marth, las corriente eléctrica se ha ido…

-Haha! Dudo que veas algo!

-Cállate Roy! No es mi culpa que sus ojos no se hayan acostumbrado a la oscuridad!

-Bueno, yo si me he acostumbrado.

-Entonces por qué hiciste el mal chiste de ''la corriente eléctrica se ha ido..'' Link?

-No es para tanto Plusshie, des-espónjate Princesita.

-No me digas Plusshie! Ni Princesita! –le había encajado un gran golpe en la cabeza dejando al pobre algo mareado…

Que sucedió aquí? Una fiesta que termino a oscuras, los demás se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, solo quedaban Roy, Link, Ike, Marth y Pit quien se encontraba durmiendo debido a que había llorado mucho cuando todo quedo a oscuras. Ellos cinco, eran los únicos encargados de todo el ruido en la mansión, pero como todos tuvieron un día agotador no prestaban atención. En el salón retumbaban sus voces, y los relámpagos, pronto optaron por relajarse y dejar de hablar, solo observando el gran ventanal en el cual, la luz de la Luna comenzaba a entrar, las nubes se habían dispersado, haciendo a Link y a Roy sonreír, Ike se encontraba sentado en el suelo y recostado contra el sillón en el cual se encontraba durmiendo Pit, solo a unos pocos centímetros de él, se encontraba Marth, quien comenzaba a cabecear debido al sueño que tenia, el mercenario lo noto y dejo escapar una risa, el ''Príncipe'' comenzaba a perder su compostura y demostraría una de sus tantas tiernas facetas, e Ike puso una mirada de concentración, cada vez mas iba cayendo, cuando solo faltaba un poco más para que lo dejara ver su rostro en armonía, el Príncipe despertó, desilusionando al peliazul. Las cosas seguían igual, ninguno iría a su habitación, solo se quedaron allí…Pero eso estaba por cambiar, creo. Repentinamente Link y Roy soltaron un gran grito y se abrazaron para luego retroceder arrastras, Pit despertó y colaboro con el grito, Marth se levanto lo más rápido posible tomando a Falchion e Ike lo imito tomando a Ragnell…lo que no esperaban era aquel gran susto. Un hombre alto y muy muy delgado, de piel blanca y que al parecer llevaba un traje negro estaba frente a la ventana observando a los jóvenes, lo que más los aterro era, que no tenia rostro, Sin ojos, siempre observando, elevo su mano que poseían unas largas garras espantosas, Marth retrocedió soltando un chillido, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, le temblaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, Pit y Roy no resistieron y desmayándose, Link había dicho que era mejor no moverse, así lo hicieron y en un parpadeo de todos, el sujeto había desaparecido.

-Q-que…..era…-el príncipe se había llevado el susto del siglo

-No tengo la menor idea…-contesto el mercenario con una expresión ilegible

-Pienso que será mejor volver a nuestras habitaciones…-el hylian se acerco a Roy, cargándolo en brazos, mientras que Ike asintió y ayudo a Marth a que se pusiera de pie, aunque le costó un poco y había tambaleado, el peliazul lo tomo de la cintura, se acercaron al sillón para tomar a Pit y llevarlo en su hombro como un saco de harina, el príncipe gruño y se zafó del agarre, intentando demostrar de que ya podía solo, algunas veces era un rebelde. Cuando caminaron hacia las escaleras algo hizo que Ike detuviera a Link y era nada más y nada menos que ese sujeto, estaba allí dentro, nuevamente observándolos, sin saber qué hacer, salieron fuera de la mansión a gritos y dejando la puerta abierta.

-No vuelvo a entrar allí! Es una maldición! Dije que no debíamos hacerle aquella broma a Ganondorf! –exagero el hylian

-Vamos Link cálmate! Estoy seguro de que es una broma de uno de los villanos del lugar, ellos no conocen límites

-Es de ese juego! Es de ese maldito juego! –Roy había despertado y link por el susto lo dejo caer sin más

-Te dije que no debíamos jugarlo y tu insististe! –agrego el ángel extendiendo sus alas sin avisar, lo que lastimo el rostro del peli-azul

-Heee? Un juego?

-Es Slenderman! Slenderman! Nos matara a todos! –nuevamente menciono Roy levantándose y cubriéndose la cabeza, Ike aguanto una risa ya que el rostro de este estaba lleno de tierra

-No toque sus notas! Lo juro por Palutena Diosa mía!

-Notas?

-Así es! Unas notas o mejor dicho garabatos…pero no los toque! Ni siquiera me encontré con uno!

Entre gritos y aceleraciones por parte de los dos jóvenes se escucharon los pasos de alguien, nuevamente por reflejo del grupo, corrieron en dirección a la mansión….Sorpresa! allí estaba el! No les quedo otra opción más que correr al interior del bosque, Pit aun sobre el hombro de Ike, gritaba que seguía detrás, aunque no veía absolutamente nada después de todo, su objetivo era alejarse lo más que podía del lugar. Ya exhaustos se detuvieron en un claro y se ocultaron tras unas rocas, esta mas bien parecía una especie de corral.

-Que hicimos?!…no hicimos nada!…solo jugamos el juego…porque~ …PORQUE!

-Roy no grites! El puede oírte y vendrá por nuestros ojos! Estoy seguro que eso es lo que quiere! –Agrego el ángel

-Hey! Cálmense un momento! Quieren decirnos como es ese tal juego?! –Marth no estaba de ganas, finalmente en un acto de reflejo, se quito la tiara que nunca dejaba su cabeza y se sentó frente a los dos jóvenes responsables.

-Díganlo, como es…ese tal juego?

-M-Marth te…

-Te quitaste…

-La Tiara –finalizo quien más tenia curiosidad por saber cómo es que ''nunca'' dejaba aquello. Marth por su parte solo pudo sonrojarse y cruzarse de brazos demostrando ''seriedad'' en el tema, luego de aquello, ambos decidieron hablar, y todo quedo más que claro: Buscar las paginas.  
Aunque la idea de ello era algo desquiciada y tal vez no vuelvan a la mansión con vida, optaron por llevar acabo aquello.

-Bien, supongo nos separaremos no?

-Estás loco? No porque seas un elfo y crees saber perfectamente bien el bosque no significa que podemos estar bien si nos separamos

-Es buena idea, también encontraríamos más rápidamente las ocho notas y el nos dejaría en paz –El mercenario también creía que era algo bueno

-P-pero las notas deben de estar todas juntas, no sirve si se recolectan por separado…

-Ya veo…Entonces, tú puedes guiarnos desde el cielo Pit –Marth realmente quería que el problema se terminara de una

-D-de ninguna manera! Quieres que muera?!

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil…

-Tiene tentáculos! –se apresuro a decir le peli-rojo

-eso no nos ayu-…..

En el momento en el cual todos se encontraban teniendo una buena idea, algo se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de Ike, ante la mirada aterrada de los demás, este volteo encontrándose con quien nadie quería, nuevamente se pusieron a correr, los gritos de todos hizo que Trainner, quien se encontraba a lo lejos entrenando con Pikachu, Charizard y los demás, se chocara contra ellos, el gran entrenador quedo aplastado, Roy se encontraba abrazándolo, Link estaba oculto entre las alas de Pit, mientras que el ángel hacia lo posible por ocultar su rostro entre la capa de Marth, e Ike, quien se encontraba sobre el abdomen del delicado sujeto, dando se cuenta de ello, se levanto de una y ayudo a los demás a levantarse completamente apenado, ''tiene una pequeña cintura…'' pensó fantaseando alguna que otras cosas…

-Train! Trainner! –dijeron Roy y Pit abrazándolo tan fuerte como podían, el pobre chico suspiro e intento apartar a ambos, cosa que no logro.

-Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?... –realmente solo quería que librarse de ellos, entonces todo, absolutamente todo volvió desde el inicio, con las exageradas explicaciones y las expresiones muy bien hechas acorde a como iban contando sin pausa alguna.

-Ya veo…Están alucinando –dijo Train con una expresión de burla.

-No digas eso! Ya veras, el estará aquí mas rápido de lo que crees Train…es enserio…

Casi en un susurro dijo aquello el Príncipe de cabellos rojos quien seguía abrazando al chico, haciendo el ambiente algo incomodo, silencioso, Squirtle retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar contra las piernas del entrenador y Roy, Pikachu salto a los brazos de Ike y este lo abrazo acariciando su cabeza, Marth y Link voltearon a ver esa escena tierna, mientras que Charizard, Lucario e Ivysaur se quedaban meditando, Pit se cubría con sus alas temblorosas, solo esperando y oyendo el viento soplar; y un crujido entre los arboles hizo romper con la concentración de Charizard, aulló por el susto, Ivysaur salto y piso la cola del enorme pokemon y soltó una llamarada a quienes observaban la escena de Pikachu y el mercenario, estos se agacharon y solo quemaron a quien había hecho el ruido…Fálcon.

-F-Fálcon…b-barbecue… –pronuncio antes de caer al suelo casi rostizado, Ike se acerco y luego de mirarlo un determinado tiempo le propino una patada.

-…No es mejor que un trozo de carne cocinado por Peach, pero se ve comestible –Pikachu lo acompaño con su afamado dialogo y les siguió el grito de ''Ike!'' por parte de todos, este rio. –Por favor cálmense! Ni que fuera tan salvaje!

-Geez…En fin, debemos hacer algo con él. –finalizo el Príncipe, que por cierto, había olvidado donde dejo su tiara, se maldijo, de seguro lo habrá dejado en alguna parte o lo habrá soltado al momento de correr.

-Y-ya se…dejémoslo este asunto en sus…tentáculos –oh, ya veo, allí estaba nuevamente ese sujeto, y Train no podía creerlo, Slender elevo una de sus manos en dirección a Marth, pero fue muy lento.

-Porque…tenemos que correr! –bienvenido de vuelta, desesperación, el ángel ya no sabía qué hacer, corría con los ojos cerrados, los demás gritaban su nombre, pero ya no le importaba nada hasta que choco contra algo, y le dolió, se espero lo peor y se arrodillo. –Por favor! Ya no sigas! No queremos hacerte daño! Solo…solo! –sus sollozos no paraban y una mano suave se coloco en su hombro.

-Pit! Cálmate, solo es un árbol… -Link también tenía miedo, pero mientras los demás estuvieran así, no se permitía el demostrar algo de miedo, todos alrededor del ángel, sentados y sonriéndole, todos brindándole una amplia sonrisa. –Saldremos de esta, pero necesitamos que te calmes, está bien? –este asintió y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Charizard, Lucario, Ivysaur, necesito que sean valientes y controlen alrededor de nosotros…está bien? –ordeno el entrenador, estos asintieron y se colocaron en posición, claro que, Charizard les brindo algo de su llamarada creando una fogata, para que los demás se sintieran seguros.

-…Bien, podemos, ponernos de acuerdo en lo que debemos hacer? –el Príncipe de cabellos azules tenía prisa por solucionar esto, llevo la mano a su cabeza, y la preocupación de su tiara volvió, bajando la mirada, el mercenario lo noto y se levanto caminando en dirección por donde habían venido.

-I-Ike? A dónde vas? Slenderman puede estar por allí! Te va a-…

-Si se atreve a tocarme le cortare sus condenados tentáculos –dijo callando a todos, Pikachu preocupado, le grito varias veces y soltando pequeñas chispas de su mejilla ante la sorpresa de todos por su reacción, decidió acompañarlo, corrió y salto a su hombro, Ike sin mirarlo, lo acaricio. Marth se levanto, pero Link lo detuvo.

-Marth, ''quieto'', Ike sabe lo que hace.

-…Eso espero, pero aun así! –dijo forcejeando, pero Link presiono con más fuerza su muñeca, provocando que este soltara un chillido y cayera sobre las piernas del elfo debido a que lo jalo, Link no iba a permitir que,_ ella, _se hiciera daño, bajo la mirada, Marth había perdido, es cierto. En un entrenamiento junto con Link, había caído sobre él, y no llevaba su afamada armadura de siempre y el ajustado grupo de cintas que la sujetaba se había roto por un brusco movimiento, lo que el Héroe pudo sentir algo…diferente. –Solo nos queda esperar, o mejor, iniciar el plan antes de que sea tarde.

-Entonces, si buscaremos las notas?...

-No nos queda de otra Roy, además…ya quiero que esto se termine. –Bostezo el ángel –También estoy seguro de que Train piensa lo mismo –el mencionado solo ignoro aquello y mantenía su mirada en el camino por el cual se había marchado el mercenario con Pikachu.

-Para que creen que Ike volvió al lugar? –Marth estaba realmente preocupado, se había ubicado al lado del elfo, no le hacía sentir cómoda el estar sobre él.

-De seguro fue por Fálcon.

Pero un aullido de dolor por parte de aquellos tres quienes fueron descuidados, estremeció a todos.

-….I-Ike?... –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el ''Príncipe''.

* * *

HA! HA-HA! XD meh, tengo sueño y miedo, maldición…escribir estas cosas a altas horas de la noche, da mas hambre…

Ciel: Ya ve a comer algo, maldicion...

:I ...You know what Ciel? :V All Hail Marth-a :VVVV -huye-

(」・ω・)」Uhh! (／・ω・)／ Nya! (」・ω・)」Uhh! (／・ω・)／ Nya! (」・ω・)」Uhh! (／・ω・)／ Nya! ~(・ω ・)~ Let's Nya! -perdonad mi locura(8)-

Los quiero oAo ...Sandwiches.


End file.
